I'm Sorry
by Rizue22
Summary: /Tak ada yang lebih baik, karena kau yang terbaik/Dia telah pergi ke London/  Mind to RnR?


**A STORY OF A SECRET**

**A Detective Conan Fanfic**

**Disclaimer : Detective Conan by Aoyama Gosho, not mine!**

**Summary:**

_**Tidak ada yang lebih baik karena kau yang terbaik.**_

**Warnings:**

**OOC, semi-canon, semi-AU.**

**Ceritanya gaje seperti muka saya (?)**

**-X-X-x-X-X-**

Di tengah malam yang dingin, saat hujan sudah berhenti mengguyur kota Beika, seorang lelaki yang –sangat—tampan duduk di salah satu kursi bar. Yang tersisa hanya dirinya dan beberapa pegawai bar yang masih beres-beres untuk pulang. Lelaki itu—Shinichi Kudo-telah mabuk berat, bisa dilihat dari matanya yang sayu dan wajahnya yang memerah. Gelas demi gelas minuman telah ia habiskan, seolah minuman itu dapat menyelesaikan masalahnya—yang sebenarnya malah menambah masalahnya—

Teringat kejadian kemarin, ketika ia telah menyakiti seseorang—teman kecilnya yang kini telah menjadi mantan kekasihnya.

_**flashback**_

"Ran," panggil Shinichi. Wajah tampannya ia tundukkan, seolah enggan menatap wajah cantik sang kekasih yang kini tengah tersenyum manis kepadanya.

"Ya?" sahut gadis itu—Ran. Ran menoleh ke arahnya.

"A—aku rasa kita cukup sampai disini," tuturnya. Shinichi masih menundukkan wajahnya. Ran memiringkan kepalanya. "Apa maksudmu Shinichi?" tanyanya seolah tak mengerti apa yang kekasihnya ucapkan.

Shinichi mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap langit. "Di antara kita sudah tidak ada kecocokan. Kau selalu _overposesif _terhadapku dan a—aku, aku merasa kau terlalu sibuk dengan karatemu sehingga mengesampingkanku."

"Shi…ni…chi…," Ran mulai menangis, airmata mulai mengalir dari mata indahnya. Membasahi pipinya dan mengalir mengikuti lekuk wajah cantinya. "A—apa karena Miyano-_san_?"

Shinichi menoleh ke arah Ran ketika nama 'itu' disebutnya. "Ran, ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan Shiho. Aku hanya merasa tidak ada kecocokan saja di antara kita. Dan aku ingin kita menjadi seperti dulu, sahabat," ujar Shinichi dengan suara yang dicoba seriang mungkin dan memasang tampang tanpa dosanya.

"Shinichi, aku tahu kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku, iya 'kan?" desak Ran. Ran berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Ran, kau bisa menemukan yang lebih baik dariku, dan aku akan sangat menghormati lelaki itu," kata Shinichi seraya berdiri. Tangannya menggenggam bahu Ran yang berrgetar karena menangis.

"Ti—tidak Shinichi. Tidak ada yang lebih baik, karena kaulah yang terbaik."

"Ran, jangan egois. Bersikaplah dewasa, berfikirlah jauh ke depan. Kau cantik Ran, masih banyak lelaki yang ingin mendapatkan cintamu, tapi bukan aku. Karena aku bukan yang terbaik," ucap Shinichi dengan nada membentak, tangannya masih menggenggam bahu Ran. Ran segera menyirkan tangan itu dari bahunya.

"Shinichi… A—aku, aku benci kau!" seru Ran yang masih menangis seraya meninggalkannya.

"Maafkan aku, Ran," gumam Shinichi pelan.

Shinichi beranjak dari tempatnya dan bergegas menuju suatu tempat, rumah Profesor Agasa. Ketika pintu dibuka, jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"_Okaeri_!" sapa lelaki tua yang membuka pintu. Ia tak asing bagi Shinichi.

"Profesor, dimana Shiho?" tanya Shinichi. Profesor Agasa hanya diam. Wajahnya menunduk sehingga menunjukkan kilau dari botaknya.

"Dimaa Profesor?" bentak Shinichi.

"Se—sebaiknya kau ke dalam du—"

"Aku tanya 'dimana Shiho'?"

"Ai-_chan _pergi ke Inggris, baru saja dia pergi ke Bandara Narita," cerita Profesor. Lelaki botak itu takut kalau Shinichi sudah seperti ini.

Tanpa pikir pajang, Shinichi berlari dan memberhentikan taksi yang kebetulan lewat dan segera pergi ke bandara.

Sesampainya di sana, ia berlari tanpa membayar taksi itu.

"_Pesawat jurusan London akan segera berangkat dalam waktu 10 menit, penumpang diharap bersiap-siap_."

Mata Shinichi membulat mendengar pengumuma itu. Kakinya lemas.

"Maafkan aku, Shiho…," gumamnya.

_**End of flashback**_

"Shiho, eueueu!" serunya. Shinichi sendawa karena terlalu banyak minum. Pikirannya kacau saat ini, kepergian Shiho membuatnya sedikit frustasi.

'BRUK!'

Shinichi pun ambruk, kesadarannya hilang.

**-X-X-x-X-X-**

"Ngghhh," desah Shinichi. Ia tebangun dari tidurnya, kepalanya terasa pusing, mungkin ini pengaruh _alcohol_, pikirnya. Ia pun mengucek matanya perlahan kemudian melihat ke sekelilingnya. Ia merasa kenal dengan tempat ini.

"I—ini 'kan…?" tanyanya dalam hati.

"Kau sudah bangun detektif?" tanya seseorang denga menekanka kata 'detektif', suaranya tak asing lagi bagi Shinichi.

"Siapa yang mengajarkanmu untuk mabuk?" tanya orang itu kemudian duduk di samping tempat tidur yang kini Shinichi tempati. Mata Shinchi membelalak melihat orang yang kini ada di depannya.

"Shi—Shiho?"

**Owari**

**#**

**#**

Yey, my first fic in this fandom!

Saya harap senpai di sini dpt menerimanya. Mohon kritik dan sarannya di kotak review ya ;-)


End file.
